The End of a Sister
by N. Belarus
Summary: She though Russia hated her. Hated her! But you can't hate what is dead, can you? Please review.


She was standing on the tip of a mountain, looking down as she thought out loud to herself,"He does not love me. So why live to hope some day he does? He will never love me. Never. He said it himself."  
She jumped. Falling through the air she thought,'The fall is not so bad... it's actually kind of... Peaceful.' She smiled. Then it happened. She hit the ground. The demented and somewhat misunderstood nation was no more.

~Earlier That Day~

She was chasing her brother through his house,"Big Brother! Let us become one!"  
"N N Nyet! Neveeer!" Her brother yelled shakily. She growled and chased him to a dead end at the end of the hallway. He was cornered. She smiled dementedly. If you do not know, there is a different between an evil person and a demented person. Evil is out of their own will. Demented is out of madness.  
"Brother, Let us become one..." She said somewhat sweetly.  
"N N No Be elarus..."  
"Why not?" She asked sounding confused as she stepped closer. A wave of fear rushed over Russia followed by a wave of confidence. He stopped his shaking and his expression turned hard.  
"B Because I hate you. I l loathe you. Y You are n nothing to m me." His voice trembled. He was terrified, but he wouldn't show it. Belarus' pale face went from deranged and demented to disbelief and sadness as the words stung her hears and broke her heart. Her jaw dropped slightly. Tears began to stream down her face as she stood frozen by her brothers words. "B B B But B Br o ther" She choked out as there was a lump in her throat,"I l l love y y you"  
"Just sh shut it Belarus because I d don't love you!"  
She put a gripped fist over her heart where it hurt,"W W Why B B Brother?" She sniffled,"Why m must you t t treat me like thi is?..."  
"Take this time to think, Belarus." He went away to his office. Belarus went on to the couch and just sat there much like a statue- motionless, expressionless, and without life. She pondered about Russia's words.  
She then knew what she had to do.  
She went out the door and roamed around. She found herself on a peak of a mountain and looked down...

~Three weeks later~

No one knew where Belarus was.  
Ukraine was worried. So was Lithuania and America. Russia was a little, but not enough to bother him. Then they found her. Some hikers found her.  
She was laying in a frozen pool of her own blood. She had a smile on her face as she laid there covered in frost. The hikers called the authorities. They came and picked up her body. They took her to the hospital for an autopsy. They found a note in her hand.  
"The one I love does not love me. He hates me. I have no reason to live. Maybe it'll click. Maybe he will realize he loves me. Maybe not. Maybe he does hate me. Maybe..."  
They found her ID and called her siblings. Ukraine came and saw her. She broke down in tears. She could not believe her eyes. Russia appeared soon after. He saw his dead little sister. He just watched her. A doctor came and showed them the note.  
"We found this in her hand..."  
Russia read it first and is eyes widened,'She did this because she thought I hated her?' He thought, then he remembered he DID tell her he hated her... Ukraine read it then almost stopped crying and glared at Russia. Russia just stood there in disbelief. The doctor left. "Do you hate her?" Ukraine asked.  
He didn't answer. "Do you?" She raised her voice a little.  
"N Nyet..." "Then why did she think you did?"  
"Because I told her I did..." He looked down. Ukraine growled at him then drug him out of the building by his ear. Once they were out she threw him up against the brick wall.  
"Why did you tell her that! You drove her to her suicide! How could you!"  
"I I didn't m mean t to..." A tear ran down his cheek. She let go of him "I hope you're happy with yourself."

~Before The Funeral~

Russia was the only one in the room. He was with his deceased little sister. He was next to her open coffin and held her hand. He watched her, hoping this was just one of her attempts to make him love her. It wasn't. But if it was, it worked. He bent down and kissed her lightly.

~A Month Later~

Russia had done nothing but drink since his sisters death. He would always end up at the graveyard by the end of the day. Today was different. He woke up and got a bottle of vodka. He sat on the floor and chugged it then got another then chugged it. This repeated again and again until he could barely stand. He stood and stumbled out the door. "Sisteeer~" He chuckled "Where aaare yooou?~" He staggered to the graveyard. He fell beside her tombstone and hugged it. "I fooound yooou~" He smiled. He then pulled out her favorite knife. The one she always carried around.  
"Now we will be together forever." He chuckled then began to stab himself in his heart. Again. And again. And again until he could not move his arms. He then bashed his head against the tombstone. He was gone. Reunited with his sister.

~Fin~


End file.
